An Angel's Sacrifice
by Azura Songstress
Summary: With evil constantly coming to Earth, Chichi has finally had enough. What does she do? Is it enough to protect the planet? Who is the next evil and what does he want with Earth? Read and Review coz i love them
1. The Ritual

"What will you do?" The man asked. Chichi looked down as tears spilt down her cheeks.

"Alright" Chichi sobbed. "I'll do it" The images he sent her of her friends and family currently fighting an unbeatable force still flashing before her eyes. She blinked them away before she started to use black paint to write ancient symbols and markings on the ground of the cave.

When she was done, she removed her clothing before she stepped onto the markings and started the ritual, butt naked. Once she had stepped onto the markings, her body lit up. When the light disappeared, Chichi was now much younger, around 18 again. She held a knife in her right hand, completely naked.

"I, Princess Chichi Mau Son, give up my pure body as a means to protect the world from other worldly forces" Chichi announced confident and sternly. She cut open her hands and let the blood drip to the floor. A quarter of the symbols - the ones on the inner ring - glowed yellow. Chichi clenched her eyes shut and continued.

"If my body is not strong enough to keep the pure barrier around Earth, I give up my pure soul to be able to fight for the safety of this planet and its inhabitants" Chichi made a clean cut from between her breasts down a few inches. The symbols of the next circle glowing pink. She winced but kept going.

"If my soul is not strong enough to defeat the enemy, I give up my heart to give my husband, family and friends the power to destroy said enemy" Chichi made a diagonal slash over her heart going from her top left to bottom right. She let out a whimper and grit her teeth but she knew she had to finish it. If not, not only would the world still be in danger but the effects of the unfinished spell would be disastrous. The third ring of symbols glowed pink.

"I willingly sign over myself to be used however seen fit by those above in order to protect and nurture this planet, Planet Earth" Chichi said before she plunged the knife deep into her stomach just under her belly button. Chichi's eyes widened as she dropped to her knees. The final ring - the outer ring - glowed purple. She shakily raised her hands, leaving the knife still embedded in her stomach.

"Gorr rar Gorreraz, hiera mien pleura!" Chichi exclaimed as the seals glowed brighter and brighter. Some of the ancient symbols started to appear on her body, up her arms, legs, back and torso.

"Proteshia dar pleati Earth ie en mien namea! Ackolegnia mien pacia arr onaria mien sacrificia kore ien dos therisa toma proteshia mien fria dar famika. Mien lokas os!" Chichi finished before she dropped to her knees. The seals glowed brightly, when it disappeared Chichi's body lay on the ground. Her now purple eyes were wide open yet unseeing and her chest rose and fell with her pants. The ancient symbols on her body glowed purple before fading into her body until none were seen.

'_I can finally help…'_

Chichi thought before she closed her eyes and surrendered to darkness. The old man looked at her sadly.

"This world would have been doomed without you" He said as he walked to her.

* * *

**What had her so upset? Find out next time!**

**RXR**

**Dii**


	2. Glimpse Into the Future

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, 18, Krillin, Chaotsu, Piccolo, Pan and Videl all barely stood, beaten badly. The man laughed evilly. All of a sudden, he and his friends were launched out into space before a shimmering transparent white barrier appeared around the world.

"What!" The man growled. His many ships fired at the barrier but it was only absorbed or repelled. "Damn it!" He cursed.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta asked.

"Him and his fleet are retreating" Yamcha announced.

"Hey, they are!" Krillin cheered.

"People of earth!" An old man called through their minds. The Z-Fighters, who were in the middle of Satan City, looked around. Other then the destroyed buildings caused by their fight with the man and his men, no one was hurt.

"I think he's doing that thing Babidi did" Goten said. They closed their eyes and a man appeared in their heads.

"My name is Carlyle. I am an ancient guardian who looks over the planets of the Milky Way" He said. "I came here when I foresaw the destruction of this planet. This is what I saw" He said before moving images flashed in their minds.

* * *

_Gohan fell after Piccolo, both sporting large holes in their stomachs._

"_N-No…I…failed…" Gohan murmured before he died at Korus's feet._

_

* * *

"__We have to get everyone to safety!" Goku yelled._

"_Dad, Gohan and Piccolo were killed! That bastard killed them!" Goten growled._

"_Damn it!" Vegeta cursed. "Kakarott and I will go hold them off! Find a safe place for the humans" Vegeta barked out before he and Goku took off far North._

_

* * *

__Goku and Vegeta were held up by their throats after a few hours of fighting. The man smirked at them. His power was unbelievable._

"_This planet is as good as dead" Korus laughed before he snapped their necks._

_

* * *

"__Come on people, get moving!" Trunks yelled over West City. The massive population was headed towards the western forests._

"_Trunks, look out!" Bra yelled as she flew towards Trunks. She pushed him out of the way as an energy beam shot at them. It pierced her chest and her eyes widened before she fell from the sky._

"_Bra!" Trunks screamed. Another beam shot towards the large crowd of people from outer space. Trunks flew above the people, trying to save them. He caught the blast and held it off for a few seconds before it overwhelmed his body and he was incinerated, the West City locals quick to follow until nothing was left._

_

* * *

"__Quick, you need to hurry!" Videl announced over Satan City._

"_Mom!" Pan screamed. Videl spun around as a beam shot at her. She was easily killed and the city was being destroyed. Pan flew into the way._

"_KAMEHAMEHA!" She cried out and fired her Kamehameha wave. It was pushed back before Pan too fell as well as Satan City._

_

* * *

"__No, dad!" Marron yelled as she watched Krillin get killed on Roshi's island. The men grabbed her and slammed her into a wall. Marron spat on them and they tore her apart. Her screams of pain the last thing the island heard before it was destroyed._

* * *

"_Hurry up or you're all going to die!" 18 yelled with 17 next to her. They were in South City._

"_These humans are pathetic" 17 sighed._

"_Look out!" 18 yelled as she kicked him out of the way of a large beam. They narrowly missed it and looked up then back down. A large number of people were killed by that blast._

"_Shit" 18 cursed. The beam hit land again and moved towards the crowd. They scattered out of the way but 18 saw a little girl in the road of it._

"_Move!" 18 yelled and was about to go get her when 17 passed her. He grabbed the girl but the beam hit them and they were both killed._

"_No! Brother!" 18 yelled. The beam was still on the move, killing many people off. She flew in the way and tried to stop it but she was destroyed with a cry and the city went down with her._

_

* * *

"__No, Chaotsu!" Tien yelled as Chaotsu was killed in the beam. Tien and Chaotsu flew into the way and used their best moves to pushed it back but it only overcame it and took them with the rest of it's destruction of North City._

* * *

"_Go Buu!" Hercules yelled. Buu and Hercules flew in front of the beam at East City. Buu was doing well before he blew up, Hercules going down with him and just like that, Central City was destroyed as well._

_

* * *

__Bulma, Chichi and Goten looked around, horrified. Everyone was dead. Everything was destroyed. Bulma broke down crying, dropping to her knees and tears fell from Goten's eyes. Chichi bit her lip but refused to show weakness._

"_They're dead" Goten whispered. "Everyone's dead" He hissed, gritting his teeth._

"_Why?" Bulma cried. "What happened? How could we go down so quickly!" Just then, Chichi was pierced through the arm. Her eyes widened as she fell forward._

"_Mom!" Goten yelled._

"_Chichi!" Bulma screamed. Goten spun around to see Korus standing there with a few of his men. Chichi slowly got up on her good arm with the help of Bulma. Goten took Korus on before he had him by the neck, just like with Goku and Vegeta. He suddenly let him go as he was kicked in the stomach. He stumbled back and looked up. Goten was on the ground, spluttering for breath. Chichi stood next to him, hand covering the hole in her shoulder and panting in anger._

"_Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!" Chichi growled threateningly. Some of the men made to grab her but Korus held up his right hand, stopping them._

"_Leave her. I'll make her my pet. Take care of the boy and blue haired woman" He said. Goten was shot in the chest with a small energy beam and Bulma was shot in the head._

"_No!" Chichi screamed as she collapsed to her knees in the middle of her best friend and son._

"_M-Mom" Goten choked out. Chichi crawled to him and held his head up._

"_Hold on baby. Hold on" Chichi cried. Goten shook his head. He smiled at her weakly._

"_I-I love you mom…" He wheezed before he went slack._

"_Goten. Baby, come on!" Chichi cried out. She cried over his body before she stood and spun around then glared at Korus. She ran at him, throwing kicks and punches but he just blocked them all before he punched her in the face. Chichi fell back before she struggled to stand._

"_How does it feel, knowing you are the last of your race?" Korus asked as he stood over her. Chichi managed to kick him in the balls before he bent forward in pain. Chichi brought her knee up and broke his nose. He grabbed her by the hair._

"_You're gonna get it sweetie" He hissed before he disappeared with her._

_

* * *

_

They all watched as the beams all shot at earth and obliterated it, blowing it sky high.

_Chichi watched from on the ship, sobbing before a whip came down on her back and she screamed out._

"_This'll be fun" Korus laughed._

_

* * *

Everyone was in tears, minus Vegeta and Piccolo though they looked sick and pale._

"Worry not. The earth has been saved and rests in strong capable hands" He said. "Your saviour hangs above Satan City. She is your guardian, your saviour and your goddess. Show her the respect she deserves"

* * *

**So that is exactly the fate Chichi saved the Earth from. Who's the hero now?**

**RxR**


	3. Explaining to the Family

Everyone stared up at the figure in the sky.

"Mom?" Gohan asked shakily. Her pale figure hung in the sky. Silver chains wrapped around her wrists, suspending her up, though the end of the chain just disappears into thin air. She looked like she was crucified. Her head was bowed and her hair cascaded down her back and down her front, covering her breasts. Blood spilt from her cut hands, chest and the stab wound in her stomach. A few scratches were along her legs and arms.

"Mom!" Goten cried out. When he went towards her, he was flung away. They looked up to see a barrier surrounded her as well, though it was invisible. It shimmered from being disturbed before fading back to being invisible.

"Ah, the legendary Z-Fighters. It's a pleasure" The same old man from before said. They all looked at him. Goku grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you do to my wife? Let her go!" Goku yelled.

"I did nothing. Chichi chose to do this" Carlyle said.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"I found Chichi and took her to a cave where I showed her the future. She chose to perform the ancient ritual only the females in her family knew. She did it to save you…to protect you all" Carlyle said.

"Why is she wounded?" Gohan asked. "And naked?"

"That was part of the ritual only she made the bond stronger then I had ever imagined. The love she has for you all and the entire planet is amazing. I thought she was only going to sacrifice her soul but no. She cut her hands to symbolise the sacrifice of her body. In return, this barrier was created. It is almost impenetrable. Should it be invaded, she cut the line down her chest to symbolise the sacrifice of her soul. In return, she will be given the ability and power to destroy the threat. But should she be unable to destroy them herself, she made a slash over her heart, symbolising the sacrifice of her heart. In return, powers will be given to those able to protect this planet; you guys" He said. "To seal the deal, she plunged the knife into her stomach there" He said, pointing at the stab wound. "And now, here she is"

"Mom did that?" Goten asked.

"Where did she get the ability to do it?" Gohan asked.

"Magic has run through her family for centuries" Carlyle said.

"Is there anyway we can touch her?" Goten asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"She's unconscious at the moment. When ever she's out or feels threatened, the barrier will go up so you'll have to wait for a few days if you wish to hug her or something" Carlyle said.

"Mom, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you," Gohan said. "I promise your sacrifice won't be in vain and I'll look after Gohan until you no longer have to protect us."

Chichi stirred a little before her eyes fluttered open.

"Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"Mom, you're awake!" Goten shouted.

They all got as close as they could without disturbing the barrier. Chichi gave her children weak smiles.

"Mom," Goten whimpered, tears welling in his eyes.

"Don't cry Goten," Chichi soothed. "I'm okay. I'm doing this to protect you guys and everyone on this planet. I love this planet and I couldn't sit back and let that monster destroy everything I know and love. You'd have done the same because your father and I raised you both that way."

Goten shed a few tears and Gohan placed an arm over his shoulder.

"What do you want us to do?" Gohan asked.

"Live your lives. Let me protect the planet for now," Chichi assured.

"But Chichi-"

"Goku, stop," Chichi input. "So many times, you all have protected this planet. So many times that you had to abandon your families to keep the world and its inhabitants safe. Now its my turn. I want you all to go home and keep living your normal lives. Think of it this way, I am the first and second line of defence. If I still haven't taken care of them, you guys are the third line. I know my limitations of what I can and can't do and the moment I think I can't take care of it, I'll hand it over to you guys, okay? So in the mean time, just live."

"You expect me to leave you up here?" Goku asked.

"In a few months, these chains will release me. I will be able to get back to you but the moment something touches the barrier, I will be called back and so I will return. Until then, go home, all of you."

All but the Son family left.

"I don't like this mom," Goten stated.

"Honestly, neither do I. But I'm happy that I am actually useful for once."

"I promise to visit you every day," Gohan said.

Chichi smiled lovingly.

"Okay but don't neglect your own family."

They really looked like they didn't want to leave but eventually the two boys returned home. Goku was only one left.

"Goku-"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Why now? You did every other time?" She spat.

Goku looked at her, hurt. But she was right. He did leave her. All the time.

"I'm sorry."

Chichi sighed. "It's all in the past now. You should get some rest, and maybe take a sensu bean too. You look pretty beat up."

"I'll be fine." Goku said.

He called for Nimbus who immediate responded to the call. Goku laid down on the golden cloud and watched his wife.

"Sleep Chichi. You should get some rest too."

Chichi nodded and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Goku," she murmured, letting exhaustion wash over her.

Goku smiled at her lovingly. "Goodnight, Chi," he said softly. "I love you," he whispered.

If only he could tell her that when she was awake.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the long awaited update. I've been busy writing my own story called Crimson Beginnings. It's a supernatural type of story. When I release it, _if i ever do_, go buy it XD**

**Because I have been working on it, I hadn't been in the mood to write fanfictions but I've been watching DBZ Kai and gotten back into it...slowly.**

**Please keep being patient coz I really want to finish my book first.**

**Dii**


End file.
